


Celebration Buns

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, celebrating, ciNNAMON BUNS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony catches on that his husband only makes cinnamon buns for anniversaries. But he can't figure out what he's forgotten this time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169
Collections: Team Fluff





	Celebration Buns

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Anniversary Prompt :)

Steve walked into their bedroom and couldn’t help the broad smile that overtook his face. Tony was beyond adorable when he slept. Limbs strewn about everywhere, the comforter covering as much of him as he could get under the blankets – but with one leg always poking out – usually leaving only a tuft of dark hair poking out on the pillows. Steve placed the mug and plate he’d brought along on his bedside table and climbed back into bed, curling himself around his husband as best he could over the plush covers.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Steve crooned sweetly in Tony’s ear, nuzzling into his hair.

“Iss early,” was Tony’s response.

“Not that early.”

Tony shuffled around under the covers, turning so he was looking at Steve now. “Why are you so happy?” he asked, his voice still sleep filled.

“I just love you a whole lot, that’s all,” Steve replied simply, kissing his nose.

“Mmm, while I almost believe that’s all there is to it, you made cinnamon buns. That means we’re celebrating something. What anniversary did I forget about this time?” Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest, stifling a yawn.

Steve chuckled. He should have known Tony would have smelled the cinnamon treat from a mile away. “You’ve figured me out, huh? Sadly, I didn’t get much lead time this morning, so this is from the little bakery a few blocks down.”

Tony didn’t respond right away, and Steve knew he was trying to piece together what it could be about. Steve let him think it through, content to just hold him in his arms a while longer.

“I give up,” Tony finally conceded. “I have no clue what anniversary we could be celebrating right now.”

Steve smiled to himself before sitting himself up. He held out his hand for Tony to grab on so he could pull him to a sitting position as well, not letting go of his hand when he was done. “I got a call from Tess, from the lawyer’s office. I was still out on my run, and she knew I’d be awake. Tony, all the paperwork is done. We can bring him home.”

“Are you serious? I thought they said not until later this week?”

Steve nodded. “The adoption agency was able to speed a few things along, they saw how hard it was to bring him back, and how hard it was getting on him too… Now we won’t have to.”

Tony just stared at Steve in disbelief. Tears started to well up in Tony’s eyes, prompting Steve to cup his cheeks so he could wipe them away with his thumbs. He felt the soft sting of tears in the back of his eyes to.

“He’s coming home?” Tony whispered, his words broken up by the raw emotion Steve knew was flooding through him the same way it had with him earlier.

Steve kissed his husband’s lips, slightly salty from the few tears Steve hadn’t been able to catch. “We’re getting our son, sweetheart,” Steve whispered in turn. “That means we need to share the cinnamon buns from now on though. That okay?”

Tony let out a wet but insanely happy laugh. “He can have all of them, whatever he wants.”

“You’re giving him a home, Tony. I think that’s a pretty great start.”

“ _We_ are,” Tony reminded him, not for the first time, as he wrapped his arms around Steve. Because it seemed absolutely crazy, still, that Steve would end up with everything he’d dreamed of, all those years ago.

After a few long minutes, Steve leaned back and grabbed the plate and mug. He handed them to Tony with one more kiss. “Eat up, we need to go finish shopping for the things we were missing.”

And as he went to their ensuite to jump in the shower, Steve couldn’t help but imagine this time next year, when he’d get to wake up Tony and their son with sweet treats to celebrate their special anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monday!! Not sure why I am on superfamily overload right now, but I am. #sorrynotsorry


End file.
